


Lorne/Zelenka Drabbles and Micro-Fics

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles (and not quite drabbles) all centering on Evan Lorne and/or Radek Zelanka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorne/Zelenka Drabbles and Micro-Fics

Drabble-y Thing #1

He's surprised that after all this time, it is still the same.

When Evan leans in to kiss him, pulling his chin up with firm fingers, Radek feels a thrill run down his spine. When Evan presses his lips first to Radek's cheek, then his eyelids, and finally to his mouth, Radek's breath deserts him.

It feels like the first time, every time, and he prays it never changes....


End file.
